narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jinpachi Munashi
Silent Killing I understand that, as one of the Seven Swordsmen, he is supposed to be efficient with Silent Killing. But really, I don't see how you could use Shibuki in a silent manner, since it involves explosions. So does it state directly that he can perform silent Killing, or is it just implied? (talk) 18:42, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :Silent Killing also includes sneaking up on your enemy. Also, it was never said that any of the seven swordsmen had to use their swords when employing the technique.--Cerez365™☺ 19:16, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Sanada Ten Braves reference. Seeing as Kishi has used names from this group in naming Kirigakure, Sasuke and Sarutobi and his father. It seem this guy was also named partly by another of this illustrious group. particularity Nezu Jinpachi.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sanada_Ten_Braves[[User:Umishiru|Umishiru]] (talk) 02:11, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :I wouldn't be surprised. Jinpachi is a named used quite often for bad-ass swordsmen in Japanese fiction, probably due to Nezu Jinpachi. He's one of the lesser-known members, though, and both Sarutobi Sasuke and Kirigakure Saizō have become far more famous in their own right than through any connection to the Sanada Ten Braves. It's really just that his name has become somewhat stereotypical, just like the name Mifune for a samurai and Hanzō for a ninja. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:59, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Image Which image will be preferred, the current one or this one. I know both are good, but the one I've uploaded matches the one in the manga's cover and the devil smile in the current one makes the image look awkward. [[User talk:Aditya sasuke|'akz!']] 13:05, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :It doesn't have to be exactly like the manga image, not sure where that's coming from. As far as I can tell, as long as it's an image that represents the character, it can be any image of the character. I spent ages uploading all these images to be used and I feel as though I've just wasted my time. =.= :With your image, the colour looks really off. Dunno if it's just the site where you watched it, but it's too black and white with little colour. Although, you could say that about the current image. My opinion is we should wait off incase a better, non-misted image appears in the next episode. --Speysider (Talk Page) 13:08, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, ok. [[User talk:Aditya sasuke|'akz!']] New Image I have uploaded some pics of Kushimaru, Jinin and Jinpachi, where there is no mist (from the latest episode), but since i can't but them in the pages i hope someone else will. --Kasan94 (talk) 09:29, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :The page isn't protected. 09:35, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Well I can't edit anything in the infobox. --Kasan94 (talk) 09:37, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Aye. . 10:08, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :::: Uhm what is that? and how can i remove it / get it? --Kasan94 (talk) 10:10, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::: . 10:17, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Great thanks a lot, now it works. --Kasan 10:37, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ::: Now im trying to upload them to the infobox, but instead of a pci it just says ¨300px¨, whats the problem now? --Kasan94 (talk) 10:53, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::It means the pic you are referencing in the infobox doesn't exist on the wiki. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 10:55, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::Thats strange... http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jinpachi.jpg This pic excist, dosn't it? --Kasan94 (talk) 10:59, October 19, 2012 (UTC) You're changing the name of the image in the infobox, but not the image format. The one in the infobox is a png, the one you uploaded is a jpg. You have to change it in the infobox as well, though pngs are preferred. Omnibender - Talk - 22:03, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hiding in mist Him and Kushimaru Kuriarare were fighting in mist. Is this a clue that they could use the Hiding in Mist Technique?-- (talk) 18:32, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :I think that they can use It --ROOT 根 (talk) 18:42, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Member of the previous generation? Could he not be the member wielding Shibuki in the group fighting Might Dai? If you look closely you can see it's the same style of clothes. His forehead protector is down over his left eye, which is covered by a eye-patch now. And his hair would just be covered by the cloth. --Kasan94 (talk) 17:25, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :The Shibuki wielder has a cloth covering his face, we can't tell if it's Jinpachi or someone else. Fuguki, Kushimaru and Jinin look exactly the same, so I think that hints more towards it being another user than it hints at him being Jinpachi. Omnibender - Talk - 17:47, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :: I just thought it was a bit currious that he had lost the same eye, same style of clothes (Except head), and the same sword. --Kasan94 (talk) 17:49, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Captain's explosive tags The fourth databook says that his blade is wrapped in his captain's explosive tags. how do we go about adding this? Munchvtec (talk) 15:17, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :Wrong translation is wrong. Please don't use incomplete or paraphrased translations. :) • Seelentau 愛 議 15:29, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Then what exactly does it say hmm? Munchvtec (talk) 15:30, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :::No idea, I'm currently not translating anything. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:03, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::Then how can you say for sure that this translation is wrong? Munchvtec (talk) 12:04, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::Because I can read it. I just can't exactly say what it says. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:47, March 13, 2015 (UTC) so you don't know. then why contribute as though you do lol. Munchvtec (talk) 12:57, March 13, 2015 (UTC) The Blast sword user survived The Blast sword user survived by being saved by Chojuro. that being said jinpachi talked about blowing him self up in the same manner.